DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) This application seeks funding to continue and expand the Mount Sinai/Queens College International Training Program in Environmental and Occupational Health. The Mount Sinai Department of Community Medicine was the academic home for 34 years of the late Irving J. Selikoff, for whom the fellowships awarded in this training program are named. The mission of the Irving J. Selikoff fellowship is to endow the environmental and occupational health sciences field in selected countries in Latin America with enhanced capacity to identify, document, and ameliorate environmental and occupational health problems of major public health significance. To accomplish this mission, the program will pursue three specific aims: [unreadable] To increase the number of trained environmental and occupational health professionals in three Latin American countries with significant environmental and occupational health problems: Brazil, Chile, and Mexico, [unreadable] To improve, through targeted research projects, the identification and amelioration of occupational and environmental health problems in these countries and, [unreadable] To promote the development of a cohesive network among environmental and occupational health scientists throughout Latin America, facilitating cooperation between countries in Latin America (South-South cooperation) and between North America and Latin America (North-South cooperation). These aims continue to be achieved through existing partnerships between Mount Sinai School of Medicine, the Center for the Biology of Natural Systems at Queens College and collaborating centers in Brazil, Chile and Mexico. These collaborating centers include: National Institute of Public Health (Mexico), Oswaldo Cruz Foundation (Brazil), the Ministry of Health (Chile) and the Chilean Security Association (Chile). These aims are important and achievable. Brazil, Chile and Mexico have rapidly growing populations and industries, with resultant urgent deterioration in conditions of environmental and occupational health. Parallel to these deteriorating conditions is the growing capacity and interest in these countries to address them. The proposed continuation of the tripartite program -between the Department of Community and Preventive Medicine of Mount Sinai School of Medicine, the Center for the Biology of Natural Systems at Queens College; and the institutes of public health and universities in Brazil, Chile and Mexico - has the expertise, authority, and experience to accomplish these goals as demonstrated over the last five years of Fogarty support. v / KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page Name Claudio, Luz, PhD Markowitz, Steven, MD Hatch, Maureen, PhD Landrigan, Philip, MD Merino, Rolando, MD Moline, Jacqueline, MD Szeinuk, Jamie, MD Wolff, Mary, PhD Ambrosone, Christine, PhD Berkowitz, Gertrud, PhD Bernstein, Jonine, PhD Britton, Julie, PhD Chen, Jia, PhD Doucette, John, PhD Garland, Elizabeth, MD Golden, Anne, PhD Gore, Andrea, PhD Herbert, Robin, MD Johnson, Edward, PhD Levin, Stephen, MD Matte, Tom, MD Miller, Albert, MD Suzuki, Yasunosuke, MD Teitelbuam, Susan, PhD, MPH Todd, Andrew, PhD Wetmur, James, PhD Godbold, James, PhD Goldberg, Mark, PhD Marcos, Isabel, MS 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Organization Mount Sinai Community Medicine Queens College Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Molecular Biology Mount Sinai.Obstetrics and gynecology Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Molecular Biology Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Neurobiology Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Pathology & Molecular Biology Mount Sinai Community Medicine Center for Urban Epidemiology Studies Queens College Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Molecular Biololgy Mount Sinai Community Medicine Mount Sinai Community Medicine New School University for Social Science in the format shown below. Role on Project PI, Program Co-Director Program Co- Director Steering Comm. Preceptor Steering Comm. Preceptor Steering Comm. Steering Comm. Preceptor Steering Comm. Preceptor Steering Comm. Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Preceptor Faculty Resource Faculty Resource Program Evaluator rnncipai il^pngaior/program uirector (Last, nrsi, miaaiey. Type the name of the principal investigator/program directorat the top of each printed page and eachcontinuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page6.) RESEARCH GRANT